Los Años Dorados
by yurena85
Summary: Los años Dorados de la Mafia, Maura como buena hija de un mafioso lo tiene todo y lo quiere todo, Jane como su guardian hará todo porque eso sea posible, incluso poniendo en peligro su propia vida. Universo Alterno


**Hola, hola, hola, no me vayáis a matar se que tengo pendiente subir los capitulos que me faltan del otro fic que tengo en el tintero One & Only, prometo que subiré cuando tenga tiempo lo mas seguro este fin de semana si nada lo impide.**

**Este fic que os traigo ahora, fue a petición de otra lectora PanxaaaXD, me comento una idea que se le había ocurrido y me dijo que si podía escribir algo a partir de esa idea. Lo cierto fue que desde que comencé a leer, mi mente empezó a trabajar en la misma. Es algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrad s, no obstante pienso que gustará.**

**Para ambientaros un poco la idea transcurre en un U/A (universo alterno), aquí están en los años dorados de la Mafia, Maura como buena hija de Paddy Doyle, es una mujer arrogante, caprichosa, dispuesta a desafiar a su padre, mientras que Jane hace las veces de su guardián, albacea, metiéndose en algún que otro lió por encubrir a la mujer de sus ojos.**

**Como siempre nada de la serie me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Janet Tamaro y de la cadena de televisión dueña de su emisión. Yo solo pongo en practica algunas ideas un tanto descabelladas que se me ocurren y otras tantas que me prestan para poner en practica. Espero como siempre que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

**Los años Dorados**

Se despertó algo descolocada, aún era muy temprano, no había ni amanecido y ya se había desvelado, seguramente relacionado con que había pasado una muy mala noche, todo por culpa de aquella "niña" consentida, malcriada y rebelde a la que tenía que cuidar.

No es que precisamente Maura fuera exactamente una niña, rondaba más o menos su edad, pero su comportamiento no se diferenciaba mucho de una niña repelente, siempre queriendo llevar la contraria a lo que decía su padre, siempre poniéndola a ella en una posición comprometida con su jefe.

Cuando su madre le había dicho, que Paddy Doyle, el magnate o más bien mafioso, según se mirara, para el que ella trabajaba, buscaba una dama de compañía para "vigilar" a su hija Maura hacía cinco años ya y ella la había recomendado para el puesto, después de haber pasado por todo lo que había pasado, juraba internamente que no hubiese aceptado aquella locura, pero aún sabiendo la fama que se gastaba la otra mujer, sabiendo quien era su padre, no podía hacer quedar mal a su madre y había aceptado.

La primera vez que la había mirado a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona acompañando su rostro, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, saber que esa sonrisa iba a ser el quebradero de cabezas que la iba a acompañar durante el tiempo que estuviera encargada de "cuidarla".

Se levanto de la cama, dejando ver su camisón de encaje de la época y sus estilizadas piernas al aire libre, en su casa podía permitirse ser ella misma, sin necesidad de ir con ese traje negro horroroso de lana que su trabajo requería, su cabello podía caer libremente sobre sus hombros, sin necesidad de llevarlo amarrado en un moño. En algunos momentos pensaba que su feminidad se iba al traste con su trabajo, bien era cierto que no estaba bien visto que las mujeres enseñaran demasiado, pero que demonios estaban en los años 50, habían infinidad de trajes hermosos y ella tenía que ir como una mojigata, mientras veía a Maura despilfarrar dinero en trajes que luego ni se ponía.

Llego a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, sus hermanos dormían, al igual que su madre, los había sentido llegar hacia poco tiempo, seguramente al ser noche de viernes el Cotton Club, sería un hervidero de gente, el buen Jazz, la buena cerveza de exportación irlandesa y la comida hecha por su madre. Pero ella no había trabajado, por fin, Maura había accedido por primera vez en todos estos años a comportarse como una señorita decente y no andar avergonzando a su padre, subiéndose al escenario y cantando cualquier canción para llamar la atención de los hombres que se reunían en el local y después tener que sacarla corriendo de aquel tumulto.

Cualquier mujer a su edad, buscaría casarse, establecerse y formar una familia, de hecho aquello era lo que Paddy Doyle intentaba que ella misma le enseñara a la rubia pero por más que tratará le era imposible, era imposible hacerla entrar en razón y más cuando se encaprichaba con algo o con alguien.

En este caso era Ian Hodge, un médico que estaba metido hasta el cuello en problemas de juego y que por lo que había podido escuchar decir a Tommy, Paddy lo quería ver muerto y alejado de su ojito derecho. Claro su "ojito derecho" buscaba mil y una maneras para desaparecer de su atenta y escrutadora mirada y verse con aquel tipo y era cuando empezaban los problemas para ella y tenía que inventarse mil y una excusas para poder en parte mantenerla a salvo.

Cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió, soltando el humo de manera delicada, cerro los ojos un momento y se mordió el labio, se preguntaba en que momento de aquellos cinco años, aquella rubia engreída se había colado tan dentro de su corazón como para sentir celos de hasta el aire que respiraba que podía colarse dentro de sus pulmones. Había sido capaz de boicotear las dos últimas citas que había tenido con aquel médico de tres al cuarto, se había "vendido" a su propio jefe y había traicionado la confianza de Maura.

Apago el cigarro en el alfeizar de la ventana y miro la puesta de sol, la ciudad de Chicago despertaba silenciosa ante sus ojos, aquella paz y tranquilidad momentánea duraría solo un atisbo, una exhalación de su propio aire. Sacudió su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento indebido y decidió que lo mejor seria darse una ducha y ponerse aquella "máscara" que ya formaba parte de si misma.

M: bueno entonces que me ayudarás?

Frunció levemente el ceño y tuvo que volver a situarse, había acompañado a Maura al salón de belleza como todos los jueves, la rubia estaba sentada mientras la manicurista le hacia las manos y ella leía de forma desentendida el periódico. Lo cierto, es que incluso había desconectado un momento de la dibatría que su dolor de cabeza soltaba por sus finos y hermosos labios y se había concentrado en mirarla por el rabillo del ojos, ver como sus onduladas hebras entre rubias y castañas le caían de forma delicada por los hombros y su cuello quedaba expuesto lo justo para poder ser admirado y deseado por ella

M: tierra llamando a Jane

J: repítemelo de nuevo a ver si con esas consigue dejar de parecerme una locura

La sintió reír de forma coqueta y eso le pareció terriblemente dulce para su desgracia, rodó los ojos y se concentro en buscar una respuesta pausible, creíble y sobretodo negativa a cualquier proposición que saliera de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba

M: a ver sabes que Ian tiene que huir de papi, pues me ha propuesto que me reúna con él en dos días en el Lago Michigan y….

J: no, absolutamente no- no la había dejado ni terminar, aquello era una completa y total locura, la miro de manera furibunda y miro a la pobre chica que le hacía las uñas- has terminado?- la muchacha asintió y se aparto de allí antes de que fuera peor la cosa

Con algo de brusquedad levanto a Maura del asiento y la miro a los ojos- escúchame bien señorita, como yo vea que ese médico se acerca a ti para algo que no tenga que ver con la medicina, vas a tener un problema serio y quítate de la cabeza esa idea de fuga- había apretado tanto el agarre que no se dio cuenta que Maura estaba llorando hasta que la sintió forcejear

M: eres una animal, pero que los hombres, me has hecho daño

Como pudo la vio soltarse de su agarre, no es que hubiese puesto demasiado resistencia para que no se zafará al verla llorar se había congelado en el sitio y un sentimiento de culpa intenso estaba creciendo en su pecho. Cuando quiso darse cuenta sintió el cascabel de la puerta sonar y como Maura salía atropelladamente de allí, salió corriendo tras ella, menos mal que dentro de lo que cabía el calzado de su uniforme era medianamente cómodo para poder correr, pero la condenada le tenía ganada una buena ventaja.

Al girar la esquina la cogería, lo que no le dio tiempo fue a ver el coche que pasaba demasiado cerca-Maura cuidado- todo el mundo miro para ellas y ella aumento el ritmo sintiendo como todo se ralentizaba y se quedaba casi sin aire pero tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar, se lanzo hacia ella tirando de su brazo cayendo las dos al suelo encima de la acera, no fue hasta que sintió el golpe seco y el sonido sordo de su cabeza chocar contra el borde que se dio cuenta del dolor, se quejo levemente pero busco con su mirada a Maura que se había abrazado a ella, sonrió con dulzura al comprobar que estaba a salvo y sintió un mareo provenirle desde el interior de su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y perdió la conciencia, lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito aterrador de Maura y su nombre dicho en una suplica.

Continuará...


End file.
